


The Silly Putty Hamster Spell

by patrickthewriter



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/pseuds/patrickthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a homework mistake can have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silly Putty Hamster Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts), [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts), [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).



_What is that noise?_ Elliot thought, hearing whimpering as he walked into their communal living room in the Physicals shared house. _Whimper, whimper whimper. Might as well be a simper._

He turned a corner, seeing Quentin looking up at him hopelessly. Elliot gave him a wry grin, seeing the large tent in the awkward boys pants. It was big enough for Ringling Brothers.

"Oh. Quentin, I didn't know you cared."

"Uh, shit." He looked up from where he was sitting, before standing up quickly. He grabbed a hat that was close by.

"Or do you just love my hats, Mr. Hatter Philia?" Elliot walked to the bar. "Explain yourself."

“You know, that means I love Hatters, not Hats.”

“How pedantic,” Elliot brushed his vest before pouring the gin. “Still does not explain this.”

"Potions." Quentin gestured around quickly. "Enlargement spell."

“Oh, for me?” 

“Q!” Alice shouted from the doorway. “Not again!” 

“Oh, again,” Elliot laughed, taking a sip of his finished cocktail. “So how did you, dear Alice fix it last time, a HJ or a BJ?” 

“Elliot!” Alice sighed before burying her face in her hands. “A hand job.” 

“It’s not like that. I ….” Quentin’s eyes widened. The bulge in his pants moved, racing along his leg before disappearing. 

“Uh!” He went crossed-eyed. 

“Oh, Quentin,” Elliott shook his head. “What have you done now?” 

“I… uhm.” He could no longer talk as he grasped at his backside. 

“This is getting old,” Alice said finally, moving to check his books to see what he was working on. “Silly-putty hamster spell?” 

She looked at Quentin. “Why?”

“Didn’t think it would do this. I missed,” He ground out. 

“Oh, now we’re having some fun, aren’t we?” 

‘Ow!” 

“How do we fix this?” Alice flipped through the pages.

“I don’t know, Alice dear,” Elliot crooned, unconcerned. “I never had the balls to do this.” 

“If someone could please hurry?” Quentin finally begged. 

“Here,” Alice’s hands moved, winding as she whispered the spell. Faint wisps of magic. 

“Well, it stopped moving.” He winced.

“Now you need to get it out,” Alice said. 

“Should I get some gloves?” Elliot wondered.

“No.” She snapped, glaring. “I’m not doing it. And you’re not allowed near him.” 

“Then he should stop doing things like this.”

“He should just need to pass it now,” Alice said. 

“Well, I will get the prune juice,” Elliot laughed. “We’re in for a long night.” 

Quentin slumped down, sighing, frowning, burying his face in his book. “Not again.”


End file.
